Give And Take
by ournoisyhearts
Summary: He broke her heart. She became a completely different person; she kept to herself. Wouldn't let others in. But will a new someone be able to change her? Nitchie/Smitchie.
1. Welcome to the Neighborhood

Title: Give or Take

Summary: He broke her heart. She became a completely different person. Will a new boy be able to change her back?

Disclaimer: I do not own Connect 3, Mitchie, or anybody else in this story. (I might add fictional characters later, but I'll tell you about those when they come.)

Author's Note: I WANT REVIEWS! Really bad! Please please please review! I am on my knees! This is a Smitchie/Nitchie story. It will have a combination of both. I think this story is going to be really good, I can just feel it in my bones! BTW, in this story, Nate is NOT part of Connect 3. Instead, I made Jake Ryan part of it. Yeah, don't ask why. PLEASE R & R! PLEASE! THANKS!

Chapter One

"We're moving!"

I swear, my head almost exploded when my mom cried those words. Moving? But why? It was Summer, for pete's sake! And it didn't help that Camp Rock was closed this year. Something about 'the directors taking a break.' Pfft. Thanks, Brown. You really came through for me!

"But Mom! Where? Why? WHEN?" I demanded. She saw how angry I was and the smile instantly disappeared off of her face.

"Next week…to New Jersey." She muttered quietly. "Look, Mitchie, sweetie, if I had know you would be this upset…"

I stopped her from speaking. "It's okay Mom, I know you didn't mean to," I said quietly, "but I guess we should start packing, huh?"

She smiled gently. "Yeah," she placed her hand on my shoulder comfortingly, "we should."

So that was the day that my life began to fall apart.

Three days later, I'm taping up the last of my boxes in my room when my phone buzzes. I look to see who it is and instantly am overjoyed.

"Shane!" I squeal. "I haven't talked to you in forever! What's up?"

I expected him to laugh on the other line, or at least sound cheerful. But instead, all I got was a dull 'nuthing' and some muffled voices in the background.

"Look, Mitchie…" he said, his voice scratchy and deep from the speaker. I cringe a bit when he says my name. It sounds so….sad.

"Yeah?" I ask, bowing my head and praying that he's not going to say what I think he's about to say.

"I think we should take a break."

Yup, he said it. The jerk said it. THE BIG, STUPID, ASSHOLE SAID IT.

I shut my phone and threw myself back on my bed and began to sob. Why him? Why now? Everything was going so wrong! This wasn't supposed to be happening….I let out a ear-breaking, needy wail. Suddenly, I heard a chuckle in the background.

"Um, Mitchie? I'm still here."

I turned bright crimson (even though Shane wasn't really there) and pressed the red button about twenty times, just to be safe. After I was sure he was gone, I went back to my bed, face burrowed in my pillows, and cried my eyes out for the next four hours.

--

Four days after my mental breakdown, filled with sappy romantic comedies and sixty-two tubs of Ben & Jerry's Triple Chocolate Fudge (yup, I counted), I was in the car on our way to my new home. Yalestown, New Jersey, to be exact. When we pulled up in front of a large, 1800's, Victorian style home, I about shouted, "No! This can't be our house! It's too BIG!" But instead, I just turned up my ipod full blast to my favorite song- "Crushcrushcrush" by Paramore. My mom insisted I turn my music down, but I just ignored her and tossed the hood of my black sweatshirt over my brown hair. Stuffing my hands into my pockets- it was about fourty degrees cooler here than it was in Florida- I stalked into the house and up to what looked like my bedroom. The movers had already set up most of the furniture, and all that was missing was my stuff. I began to tear open a box when I heard my mom call, "MITCHIE! Come down here!" I groaned and slowly walked down the stairs, hiding my face even more in my hood. When I reached the bottom, a prim lady (probably in her mid 40's) was standing there, smiling and holding out a plate of oatmeal chocolate chip cookies like they were an Academy Award or something. I smirked at her before turning to my mom.

"What?" I asked impatiently. She smiled.

"Mitchie, this is Mrs. McArthur. She lives across the street.

I give the lady an cold hard stare and turn to go back up to my room, but my mom grabs my arm and hisses,

"Mitchie! Be polite!" Then she turns back to Mrs. Mc-whatever and says, "So sorry about Mitchie! She's just tired from the long drive. Aren't you, Mitchie?"

I smile fakely and reply, "Oh yes, just so, SO tired. So tired that I'm going to take a nap now. Goodbye." I spin around and think that I might actually get away this time, but again, somebody stops me. This time, it's the old lady.

"Oh, but..Mitchie, was it? I have a son and I'm sure he'll be delighted to meet you!" She squeaks. Her voice is high and nasally, and I'm sick of it already. I mimick her under my breath before turning around…again.

"I can just meet him some other time," I explain, hoping to get her off my back. It doesn't work.

"But I insist!" She 'insists' (hahahaha, that is SO not funny!) and turns to look back out the front door. "Nate!" She calls, "NATE!" When she says his name, she accents the 'A' so it sounds like, 'Nayyte.' I giggle just as a boy with curly brown hair walks in.

"Mitchie, this is Nate, Nate, this is Mitchie." Mrs. McArdur (is that what is?) says. He has a skateboard in his hand, and is looking at the ground. Skinny Jeans, vintage Rolling Stone Tee, and torn up converse. He reminds me of someone….

He reminds me of….me?!

"Hey," his voice is low and gravelly, kind of tough-guy like. I nod.

"Sup," I reply, moving my hair out of my face a little just so he can get a slight glimpse. When he looks up, he instantly looks back down and says:

"Mom, I'm going boarding with the guys. Can do the introductions later?"

She sighs and says, "Sure, sure. I don't mind as long as the Torres' don't. Is it alright if Nate leaves?"

My mom replies with a smile and 'Oh yes, it's fine,' and I am about to let him go but abruptly change my mind.

"Actually….mind if I tag along?" I ask. He gives me a disgusted look, but him mom squeaks,

"Sure! Of course! Nate, is it alright with you?"

He responds, "whatever," and I say,

"Just let me go grab my board."

I run up to my room and and grab my backpack, which is covered in stickers from my favorite bands and has my skateboard hanging out the back. I skid downstairs and say, "Let's go."

Nate closes the door behind us and says, "You sure don't know what you're getting yourself into, new girl."

I shrug and say, "I get that a lot. Now are we gonna go? Or just stand here and threaten each other like little wussies?"

He whistles and hops on his board. "Hey, just don't say you weren't warned."

I really, _really, _hope that was a joke.


	2. Skate Fever

Title: Give or Take

Summary: He broke her heart. She became a completely different person. Will a new boy be able to change her back?

Disclaimer: I do not own Connect 3, Mitchie, or anybody else in this story. (I might add fictional characters later, but I'll tell you about those when they come.)

Author's Note: So here's Chater Two! I'd just like to repeat that Nate is NOT part of Connect 3 in this story. I really liked the last chapter's ending…I actually gave myself something to work off of! This chapter has a bit of violence and language….so ya, just thought I shoud let you know! And remember, 10 REVIEWS! I let the last chapter slide cuz I really wanted to write this chapter….lol D R & R! THANKS!

Chapter Two

Okay, it defenitley wasn't a joke.

Nate and I board all the way across town until we reach a small, simple skate park. I say,

"THIS is it?" In a bored tone. He smirks.

"Not even."

We duck into a long pipe and Nate lifts up a large metal hatch. I drop myself in and he follows, pulling down our boards with him. Once I turn around, I see he really wasn't kidding.

It's like a whole other universe. There's an enormous skate park, with half-pipes, full pipes, iron bars, stairs, and enough jaw-dropping tricks to make a professional skater run away screaming. Nate and I are surrounded by guys in tight jeans and big hoodies, some just standing around smoking, and others hitting on the few goth/emo girls that are there. Nate leads me over to where some guys are standing, and he greets them while I just kind of stand off to the side. One of the guys notices me and glances at Nate.

"Dude, who's the chick?" He gives me the once-over and smiles. I smile fakely back and pull my hood off, revealing my shoulder-length brown hair. The guy whistles, and I smirk.

"You want some of this?"

He nods.

"Cuz you'll never get it."

The other guys, including Nate, burst out laughing and the guy who's dignity is pretty much completely gone by now steps closer to me.

"Oh, so you're a tough bitch, eh? I like tough." He strokes my arm, and I swat his hand away.

"Get a life, asshole." I tell him. "No, actually, better yet, why don't you just go fuck yourself?"

He holds his hands up in surrender and turns to Nate. "So why is she here, dude?" He demands. Nate shrugs.

"New neighbor. Wanted to tag along." He says. One of the guys, who is decently good looking, with mid-length brown hair and deep green eyes, pulls out a pack of Camels. He sticks one in his mouth and lights it. When he notices I'm looking at him, he exhales a puff of gray smoke and offers me one. I gladly accept and just stand there for awhile, and soon only Nate, him, and I are left. I stomp out my cigarette and grab my board.

"So, Nate, you gonna show me what you got? Or am I gonna have to kick your butt first?"

He leans in so that is mouth is practically grazing my ear, and his breath feels hot against my skin.

"Fiesty, huh?" He says, cupping my chin and pulling my face to his. "You're pretty brave, new girl."

I look him straight in the eye. "I was born brave, moron. Now get your grubby hands off of me and let's skate."

He runs his hand down the side of my face before pulling away. My heart pounds inside my chest, _thump-thump, thump-thump,_ as we reach the top of the half pipe. I set down my board and prop it up with my foot. Nate follows my lead, and we leap down and across the park. We skid bars, hop stairs, hit jumps, and keep trying to beat each other out until finally, we reach the end of the park. Sweat drips down the side of my face and Nate's hair is a mess. I've convinced myself that we're finished, until he leads me to the top of a jump- three stories to a flat, 10 ft-by- 10 ft platform- make the jump, and you're a legend. Miss it, you walk away with no self confidence and a load of broken bones. I'm not scared- I've seen worse- but even Nate could admit that he was nervous as hell. This was his home-turf. If he messed up, he'd never be allowed back. I knew that. And I had to prove myself worthy to be here as well- this wasn't just a free ride. But I couldn't do this. Our parents had no idea where we were, and I couldn't just not come home.

"Nate….there is NO way I am doing this." I tell him, and step back. He gives me an amused look- but I can tell he's just as worried as I am- and snickers.

"You're the one who wants to show everyone up, and here's your chance, but you don't WANT to?" He chuckles. "Call me crazy, but I think that's codeword for stuck-up BITCH."

I kick his shin (hard) before replying, "You know, you really are an asshole." I begin to walk back the way we came, and surprisingly, Nate doesn't follow- not that I wanted him to or anything. I go back over to where Nate's buddies were hanging, and the only one there is the sort-of cute one who is just stomping out his cigarette. I stroll up next to him.

"Hey, you're that girl from before, right?" He asks. "I'm Drake."

"Mitchie." I say.

"Nice name." He smirks. I laugh.

"Don't know how I ended up with it. But I'm stuck with it till I'm 18, so whatever."

He looks surprised. "How old are you?"

I realize that being young around here isn't very smart. "17," I lie, hoping he buys it. Thankfully, he does.

"Cool." We just kind of stand there for awhile, and I notice that he's slowly inching closer to me.

"What?" I ask nervously. He fingers a strand of my hair.

"You," he whispers huskily, "are kind of hot."

Before I can react, he's got me in a lip-lock and has his hands all over me. I shove and kick and try to get him off of me, but that only makes him hold me tighter. I turn my head away and cry, "Get off!" But he just starts to kiss my neck. I scream and grunt and push against him but he's like dead weight. Suddenly, a deep voice yells, "Get your hands off of her!" And a pair of strong hands grabs Drake and shoves him off to the side. Abruptly, Nate throws a punch at Drake and screams, "What the fuck, dude?" Drake punches him back and throws him to the ground. I scream and kick Drake as hard as I can, until he grabs my leg and I fall over my own feet. To my relief, Nate is able to get up and drags me up with him. Another one of his buddies holds Drake back long enough for us to reach the hatch, but his voice continues to echo after us. "You're dead, bitch! Same with you, McArthur!" Nate helps out and soon I am standing under the light of the setting sun.

"Th-" I begin to say, but Nate starts to storm back across the grass to the road. I run after him and grab his shoulder.

"Nate!" I say angrily. He turns around. His face is scrunched up, his eyebrows knit together. I see that he's angry- _really _angry.

"Next time, just try not to create TOTAL chaos, okay?" He hisses, and begins to walk once again. I struggle to keep up.

"What about our boards?"

He doesn't answer, and I assume that means that we're not going back. I've basically just ruined his social life, and I know that, but that doesn't mean he has to give me the cold shoulder. I didn't mean to.

"Dammit, Nate! Now you're not talking to me?" I cry. I'm pretty sure the silence is a yes, but a few blocks up the road I hear him mutter something under his breath.

"I was never talking to you to begin with."


	3. Helping Nate

Title: Give or Take

Summary: He broke her heart. She became a completely different person. Will a new boy be able to change her back?

Disclaimer: I do not own Connect 3, Mitchie, or anybody else in this story. (I might add fictional characters later, but I'll tell you about those when they come.)

Author's Note: Yikes! I'm posting fast! Haha. I'm really excited for this story! I have a feeling it will be really good! I'm writing it differently than I usually write my stories. This one is more…depressing. IDK why, but I like it! It's exciting! Right now I'm listening to Three Days Grace, so I'm kind of in a dark mood. Sorry about that! Lol. REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!

Chapter Three

For the next week after the whole Nate-Incident, I keep to myself. Unpack, eat, shower, sleep. I've even started eating less. The more and more time I have to myself, the more I think of Shane. God, how can this be happening to me? Shane can go fuck whoever he wants. I don't need him anyway. So why do I care?

After cowering and hiding in my room for about an enternity, I finally gather to guts to face Nate. I know it sounds whimpy, but I'm so afraid he hates me. I mean, I know we just met and everything, but if I'm at least KIND OF friends with him, at least I have someone to talk to when I'm bored. Like right now.

I decide I might as well look decent during my confrontation. I put on my favorite skinny jeans and a vintage ACDC tee. I complete the look with my high top converse and brush out my hair. _There, _I think, satisfied. I toss on my black zip-up hoodie and run across the street to Nate's house. There are no cars in the driveway, so for one split-second I hope maybe nobody is home. Instead, I shake it off and ring the bell. I wait a minute, then ring it again. _Maybe nobody IS home…._I try to convince myself, but a few seconds later, the door opens, and there, in all his pride and glory, is Nate McArthur.

"What do you want?" He asks groggily. I notice that his expression is dull, and his eyes droop. It looks like he hasn't slept in days. The fact that his eyes are bloodshot as well makes me even more suspicious.

"Nate…are you…okay?" I try to ask without jumping to conclusions. _Drugs, drugs, drugs, drugs! _My head screams, but I ignore it and wait for him to answer.

"My doctor…just prescribed….some m-m-medication….." He falters, and suddenly I know the truth. I wipe away Mrs. Nice and become angry.

"Nate, what are you taking?" I demand, storming into his house. He tries to jump in front of me and block the way.

"No…no…not….noth….nothin…g…." He stutters. I rush up the stairs and open all the doors until I find his room. Just as I'm about to go in, though, he grabs me and pushes me away.

"Nate, let me in!" I cry. He holds me back.

"I can't…you can't….don't tell….." At last, I shove him aside and stomp in. His room is a mess, and it reeks of stale beer and cigarette smoke. I go over to his desk, and sure enough, a pile of dust (which we all know is DEFENITLEY not dust) is sitting next to a dollar bill that looked like it was attempted to be rolled up. I spin around to face Nate.

"What the fuck, Nate?!" I scream. "YOU THINK THIS IS OKAY?"

He looks defeated. "No, I know, I just…I needed to clear my head…."

"BY SNORTING COKE?!" I cry. "Nate, what if your MOM found out? I mean, not that it's obvious by your torn facial expressions and one-word sentences, but NATE! THIS IS SERIOUS!"

He looks pained- both mentally and physically- and refuses to reply.Or maybe he just can't. I'm not sure.

"Nate…why? And who did you get this from?"

"I…don't….know." He says quietly, falling backwards on his bed and putting his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, okay? I won't do it again. I just needed to try something new or whatever. God, I'm asshole!" He screams. I sit down silently on the edge of the bed next to him, and notice for the first time that he isn't wearing a shirt. Just a pair of torn up, moldy, gray sweatpants. Trying not to stare at his perfect abs, I face him.

"Nate, I won't tell anyone. But you have to promise me that you'll get rid of this-" I motion to the cocaine sitting on his desk, "and never try anything like it again."

"I swear." He says, sitting up and scooping the gray dust into a plastic bag. "Thanks, Mitchie. And about the whole Drake thing…"

I look down in shame. _Please, _I pray in my head, _please don't be mad at me!_

"Sorry I got so angry. I didn't mean what I said. I'm even kinda glad you moved here." His lips curve up into what looks like a small smile, but he realizes his mistake and his expression becomes flat again. "_Kind of _glad. KIND OF." He amends. I laugh a little and gather up the confidence to ask him a question I never thought I'd speak of to him.

"What are you doing today?"

He looks surprised. "Nothing…why?"

I finally just spit it out. "Wanna go do something?" He chuckles softly. "As friends, I mean."

"Sure," he says at last.

"Cool! Great! Yeah! Uh…" I stutter. "I mean…uh, cool." I put on my best tough girl face. He laughs.

"Save it, Mitch. I don't mind. Really." _Mitch. _Something inside of me flips inside and out when he says my name that way. I hadn't been called that since….since….

_Shane._

My eyes are flooded with tears and I try to wipe them away, but Nate notices right away.

"What's wrong?"

I don't answer, but just pray that none of my eyeliner is smearing and willing the tears to stop. I cannot cry in front of Nate. No. I can't. I turn away.

"Mitchie? You can tell me."

His voice sounds so soft and harmless. So un-Nate. I wince when he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"It's nothing, really." I say, my voice barely above a whisper. Suddenly, he pulls his hand off my shoulder as fast as he put it on. He doesn't want this to become any more awkward than it already is.

"Okay…." He mutters, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." We stroll downstairs and out his front door quickly and begin to walk. I want to board, it goes a lot faster, but then I realize that I don't have one. We walk in silence for awhile, neither of us making eye contact with the other. After many blocks, I can't stand it anymore.

"Hey Nate?" I ask, still looking straight ahead.

"Yeah?" He replies, glancing down at the ground. I pull myself together just long enough to say what I've been wanting to say ever since that day in the skatepark.

"Thanks."


	4. Possible Bonding

Title: Give or Take

Summary: He broke her heart. She became a completely different person. Will a new boy be able to change her back?

Disclaimer: I do not own Connect 3, Mitchie, or anybody else in this story. (I might add fictional characters later, but I'll tell you about those when they come.)

Author's Note: Here's Chapter four! Okay, so here's the deal: I'm super excited about this story and I will keep posting it no matter what, but I really really need reviews! So tell all your friends and everyone on fanfiction you know…I really want reviews! THANKS!!

Chapter Four

After half an hour of a grueling walk (I'm used to skateboarding- what else can I say?) Nate and I finally arrive at the mall. He makes a disgusted face as we walk in and see all the preppy blonde girls in leather miniskirts and tight tank-tops, and I just sigh and say, "Get used it."

We start at Hot Topic. Nate says he wants some new T-shirts, so I just browse around and look at all the cool stuff on the walls. Some of the quotes on the clothes are great, but others are stupid and corny. "I was born hot," one says. Ugh. I shake my head and head back to the dressing rooms to wait for Nate. Sitting down on one of the splatter-black-painted benches, I pull out my cellphone and am about to check for messages when the dressing room door opens.

"Hey, what about-" Nate starts to say, but stops when he notices something in the store entrance. I'm confused.

"What?" I ask. He doesn't say anything, but just grabs me and yanks me into the dressing room with him, the door banging shut just as he pulls me all the way through. "What the hell?" I whisper-cry. He looks scared to death.

"Ex-girlfriend," he breathes shakily, "It's a long story."

I nod, and we wait in the dressing room for a few minutes before he is sure that the girl is gone and reaches to open the door.

"Wait," I say, grabbing his arm. He stops.

"Yeah?"

I smirk. "Why'd you pull me in here too? She doesn't know who I am, or that I'm with you. You coulda just left me out there."

Nate looks dumbfounded and helpless. Ha. I knew it.

"You did it on purpose."

He shakes his head feverishly. "No! No, no I didn't. I didn't."

"Yeah, right." I mutter, smiling. He smiles back, and I realize that we really are friends.

At least, for now.

--

Aside from Hot Topic, there's not much in the local mall worth shopping in. We stop at Vans and I get a new pair, but that's pretty much it. On our way out, I ask if he wants to stop and eat.

"Sure," Nate replies. We head just down the road to Pink Berry and get some frozen yogurt. Just as we're sitting down, my phone buzzes.

**HEY, **it says, **WE NEED TO TALK. CALL ME. XOXO SHANE**

My breath catches in my throat and I exhale sharply. My sudden mood-change registers with Nate and he asks,

"What's wrong?"

My hands, white as snow and clammy as, well, clams, shake madly as I hold up the phone for him to read.

"Who the fuck is Shane?" He chuckles, but when he sees how pissed off I am, stops.

"Ex-boyfriend." I say quietly. "'It's a long story.'"

My lame attempt at humor as I quote Nate's earlier words falls flat. We sit in silence, and after awhile, I rise up out of my seat and grab my bags.

"We should get going. Mom's probably wondering where I am."

Nate gives me a sly look and stands up as well. "Didn't you get the memo? When you hang with Nate McArthur, there is no curfew."

He leads me outside, down the street, around corners and through allies, until we reach a small, quaint suburb on the opposite side of town. Quaint? Yeah, right. I spoke to soon. There is a block-party going in full swing, but this isn't your neighborhood get together. Coolers full of beer sit off to the side on the burb, and I swear, every other person I see has a cigarette on hand.

"Nate…I don't think this is a good idea."

He smirks. "It's fine," he breathes, "Just stay by me. What happened to Miss I'm-To-Tough-For-You attitude, huh?"

I roll my eyes as he leads me over to one of the bright red coolers. He pulls out to beers and hands me one. I grab it, crack open the lid, and take a swig. It tastes stale and musty, but I gulp down another sip. I promise myself I won't drink too much, but apparently Nate doesn't have the same self-preservance. He chokes down the entire can and grabs another.

"Nate, are you okay?" I ask, concerned.

He shrugs. "Yeah, I'm fine." There goes the second can. Onto number three.

"Seriously, you're drinking a lot…" I muster. He nods.

"I know. Just one more drink."

Or three or four?

--

"I warned, you Nate." I tell him. Three hours later, it's about midnight. I'm sitting on the curb, and Nate is laying next to me, his head in my lap.

"I know." He grunts, and leans over to throw up once more.

"That's gross." I look away. He wipes his mouth and smiles softly.

"Yup."

In the next ten minutes, he throws up three more times. Every time I see his face go sour, I turn the opposite direction and wait until I can't hear the coughing and gagging anymore. _So this is what it's like to be drunk, _I wonder, _won't be trying that anytime soon._

He rests his head back on my legs and closes his eyes. I shake my head. Great. Now he's going to fall asleep. But instead of objecting, I just stroke his hair and let him rest. That's what friends are for, right?

I'm pretty close to dozing off when my phone buzzes again. I sigh, and check it.

**I MISS YOU. PLEASE CALL ME. –SHANE**

Ugh. Why won't the jerk leave me alone? I turn off my phone and shove it back in my pocket. Helping him stand as gently as possible, I guide Nate up and wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"Think you'll be able to make it home?" I ask him.

He groans a small, "Yes." And we begin the long trek back in the dark.

"Mitchie?" He murmurs a few minutes later. I look over at him in surprise.

"Yeah?" I reply. He seems to recall something.

"You know that guy who texted you earlier?"

I nod.

"Fuck 'em. Fuck 'em, fuck 'em, fuck 'em."

He leans back into my shoulder so that I'm carrying most of his weight.

I laugh quietly to myself.


	5. Some Night

Title: Give or Take

Summary: He broke her heart. She became a completely different person. Will a new boy be able to change her back?

Disclaimer: I do not own Connect 3, Mitchie, or anybody else in this story. (I might add fictional characters later, but I'll tell you about those when they come.)

Author's Note: Chapter Five!! YAY!! So wittle Natie got drunk  Awwww!! Lol. Anyway, this chapter has a little surprise guest…I wonder who it is?? PLEASE R & R!!

Chapter Five

Lately, I've noticed that Nate has a habit of making me take care of him.

After carrying him home that time when he got drunk, I also had to go pick him up from his friend's place (where he had gotten totally high, mind you), pat his back while he threw up after drinking a bottle of solid tequila, wait for him to fall asleep after some guy gave him a black eye, and I even had to grab the steering wheel when he almost drove into a 2,000 ton cement truck. Talk about annoying.

So now, here I am, a month later, sitting at the bus stop with Nate by my side, his head in his hands. Drugs, no doubt. But I don't mention it. I just let him sit there, even when the bus comes and the driver honks the horn. We sit there for hours, and I'm pretty sure it's about seven by the time we finally stand up and begin the long walk home.

"Mitchie…I feel…awful…." Nate grumbles, swerving from side to side as we walk.

"I know. Once we get home, you can rest-"

"No, I mean about…you…always helping me…." He looks up. "Thank you."

I shrug. "It's fine, Nate."

He finally snaps out of his drugged faze. "But it's not! I don't deserve to have you around, Mitch. You're way too nice to me, and you don't even realize it."

"Nate, don't worry about it, seriously…." I start. I really don't wanna talk about this right now. Not when Nate's half asleep.

"That's not all. I've gotten you out of trouble, what, once? And you just keep saving me, time after time again. It pisses me off. Not you, me. I'm such an asshole. But you don't even care." He screams. I swear, the street turns completely silent. It feels like Nate and I are the only two people right now. The moment is frozen. And I want it to end right now before I do something I regret.

"Not now, Nate. Please." I beg. I probably sound like a little kid, but I don't care. Some kid wearing all black and taking a swig out of something in a paper bag is staring at us. Not a good sign. _Defenitley _not a good sign.

"What? I can't even thank you?" Now his voice is quieter, but still loud enough to catch people's attention. The guy in black is still staring…and it's creeping me out.

"Let's GO." I grab Nate's arm as hard as I can and at last he shuts up. We trudge along the side of the road, and I've almost forgotten about Nate's outburst when I hear footsteps behind us.

"Shit." I mutter, and pull Nate closer. He glances back out of the corner of his eye and his expression describes the exact word I just said: _Shit._

"Just keep walking. Don't look behind you." Nate whispers, and we walk a bit faster. The footsteps speed up as we round the corner. My heart is practically jumping out of my chest and I can tell the person is getting closer as the sound grows louder. I start to panic.

"Nate, what do we do?" Louder. Closer. I want to cry so bad right now, it's not even funny.

"I don't know. I don't-"

A hand grabs my shoulder.

I scream.

"Fuck, Mitchie, don't freak me out like that!"

Oh, good god.

Is it? It can't be…..

"_Shane?"_

He grins. "Mitch! I've missed ya!" He wraps his arms around me and embraces me brightly.

"Yeah, uh…." I bite my lip. "This is Nate. He's my neighbor. Nate, this is-"

"So you're Shane, huh?" A smirk dances across Nate's lips. Crap. What is he going to do? "I hope you go-"

"So, Shane!" I say brightly, cutting Nate off purposely. He sends daggers in my direction, but I just turn around and ignore him. "How've ya been?"

"Lonely." He admits. "Look, Mitchie, I've been thinking, and…."

"Oh, Mitchie! Look at the time. Shouldn't we be going?" Nate tries to steer me away. I shake him off.

"Hey, what happened to 'Nate McArthur has no curfew,' huh?" I cross my arms over my chest, letting him know that I'm not fooled. He still doesn't lay off, and gives me a look that says, _The guy's a jerk, why do you bother?_

"Excuse me for a second," I say to Shane, and drag Nate a few feet away. "What the hell is your problem?" I hiss. He chuckles.

"_My _problem? I'm not the one who's about to get back with my ex-boyfriend who _slept with my best friend._"

I flinch back. His words sting, and it's pretty obvious. Tears well up in my eyes.

"How did you know about that?"

He shrugs. "Let's just say that I know how to work a little something called the internet."

I wipe my eyes. I'm not gonna let him win. "Oh, like you're any better? That ex-girlfriend?" I tilt my head to the side. "_Miley Stewart, _huh?"

He grimaces. "How did you-"

I smirk. "_The internet."_

We stand face to face for a moment, staring each other down. I glare deep into his eyes, and does the same thing to me. We're in that moment again. Time is frozen. Except this time, the silence is broken.

"Whoa, are you guys okay?"

Ugh. Shane. I open my mouth to say something, but Nate beats me to it:

"Get lost."

I gap like a dead fish. Did he just…wha…huh?

"WHAT did you just say?"

Nate straightens up, unusual, considering his regular hunched-over posture.

"I said, get lost. You don't belong here," he shrugs, "and besides, she could do a whole lot better."

Shane's face turns beet red and, if it was possible, there would probably be steam pouring out of his ears right now.

"Crap, Mitchie, you ditch me for THIS?" He glares at Nate like he would glare at a piece of garbage. "Whatever. I don't need you anyway." He spins on his heel and storms off, leaving Nate and I standing in the middle of the sidewalk. My jaw is still on the floor, and Nate is already walking again. I rush to keep up.

"Do you even KNOW what you just did?" I practically scream. He stares straight ahead, not making eye contact. Just like that day after the skate park.

"I was helping you." He mumbles. "Just like you did to me."

I stare at his profile, lit up by the full moon hanging in the sky. His curly hair hangs down over his eyes, and his jaw curves just slightly up at the end. Most people would probably find this weird. But I kind of…like it.

Slowly, I reach for his hand and slide my palm against his. Our fingers intertwine, and he gently squeezes my hand.

I smile softly as we continue the hike home. It's been some night.

Oh, but it's not over yet.

Not even close.


	6. You Like Me?

Title: Give or Take

Summary: He broke her heart. She became a completely different person. Will a new boy be able to change her back?

Disclaimer: I do not own Connect 3, Mitchie, or anybody else in this story. (I might add fictional characters later, but I'll tell you about those when they come.)

Author's Note: So Nitchie FINALLY got started a little in the last chapter…..yay! And Shane payed a visit that didn't go over so well. Lol D I'm listening to Metro Station right now! Woot woot! I'm swimming the ocean for Kelsey….haha :-p I'd like to send a special shout-out for LittleRedOne: Thanks so much for all of your FANTASTIC reviews! And every chapter…wow. That means a lot to me. Gracias, amiga! To everyone else….remember, R & R! Thnx! 

Chapter Six

"'Night." Nate gives my hand another squeeze and crosses the street back to his house, and I watch as he skillfully works his way up a tree and onto the roof, across and behind into a window that is no doubt his bedroom. I laugh quietly and slip in the back door of my house, being careful not to wake my mom who is asleep on the couch. I creep up the stairs and finally make into my bedroom.

"Ahhhh." I let out an exasperated sigh and fall back onto my bed, turning out the lights on my way. I expect to fall asleep immediately, but to my surprise, I can't. My skin feels like it's on fire, all tingly where Nate touched my hand. It's strange. When Shane touched me the exact same way, I never felt anything this big. It just seemed so plain and normal with him. But with Nate…it's different. I sort of knew it from the beginning- when I first saw him, I felt these automatic sparks. I don't know how. All I know is that I like it. A lot.

All of a sudden, my phone buzzes. One in the morning- it can only be one person.

**CAN U SLEEP?**

Figures. Nate, obviously. I text him back.

**SURPRISINGLY, NO.**

He messages me back immediately.

**COME OVER. THE BACK GATE'S OPEN.**

I contemplate his offer, but my phone jumps again.

**I'LL BE WAITING. **

Without a second thought, I throw on my sweater and slip out the window. I carefully descend the wall and skip across the street over to Nate's house. Sure enough, the back gate is unlocked. I latch it behind me and round the corner. There's a HUGE swimming pool. The water sparkles and glistens in the moonlight, the shiny beams of light bouncing off it like a trampoline. I walk around to the edge and sit down, taking off my shoes and dipping my feet into the cool surface. I hear the back door slide open and closed behind me, and soon, Nate is by me with his feet in the water as well.

"Hey." I say, splashing water at him gently with my foot. He smiles.

"Hey."

We sit there for awhile. I can tell he's still thinking about earlier- I am, too.

"Look, about earlier…" He starts to say. I cut him off.

"It's fine! Believe me. I don't care. It was just….a friendly gesture…."

He laughs awkwardly. "No, I mean about the whole Shane thing."

I blush deeply. "Oh."

"But that other….'friendly gesture..'" He looks at me. "….I meant it."

This makes me blush even more. "Ummmm…thanks, I guess?"

"Why are you thanking me?" He asks. "Is it, like, a gift that I like you or something?"

I look out across the sparkling water. He likes me? "You like me?"

He bites his lip. "Well, yeah, I mean…..yeah, I do."

For some reason, this comment makes me think of Shane, and my first Summer at Camp Rock. After Final Jam, when he admitted to liking me.

_Flashback_

"_Mitchie….." Shane smiles the most adoring smile at me. I flash one back._

"_Yeah?"_

_He pauses for a moment. "I like you. A lot."_

_I take his hand. "I like you too."_

_He grins. "You do?"_

"_Yeah."_

_He embraces me warmly and holds me tight, wrapping his arms around my back and stroking my hair. I kiss his cheek._

"_You're so great, Shane." I tell him._

"_Thanks." He replies._

_End Flashback_

"Nate…." I stutter. "I mean, with Shane and all…I can't…."

He looks hurt. Dissapointed, too. "It's okay. I get it. Just breaking up and stuff. It's hard, I know."

"BUT," I amend, and he perks up. "I think I might like you, too."

"Even after everything?" He asks.

"Even after," I nod.

He looks at me, an amused expression on his face. I give him a questioning look, and he chuckles. He stands up and pulls his T-shirt over his his head, exposing his perfectly toned stomach. I look down.

"What are you doing?"

He takes my arm and helps me up.

"This."

He picks me up, cradling me baby-style, and takes a few steps backward. Oh god.

"Nate…."

"CANNON BALL!"

He sprints across the pool deck and leaps into the pool with me in his arms. We plunge beneath the silky surface of the water and a burst of bubbles escapes from my lips as I surface for air.

"Naaaate!" I giggle, and he emerges from under and spits a stream of water at me.

"What? I warned you."

We both laugh as we bob up and down in the water. It's probably at least two right now. Oh well. Like it matters!

"Hey Mitchie?" Nate stops laughing. I glance at him.

"Yeah?"

He looks away. "Would you care…if I did this?"

Slowly, he swims closer to me so his face is just inches from mine. My breath catches in my throat as he slowly leans in and presses his lips to mine. I gently loosen up and start to kiss him back. He deepens the kiss and starts exploring the inside of my mouth with his tongue. Wow. I never kissed Shane like this. Ever. And it's…amazing.

Nate pulls away and looks me in the eye.

"Better than Shane?" He asks.

I smile. "Defenitley better than Shane."

I grab him and begin to kiss him again, this time not as hesitant. Our legs intertwine underwater, and I think of how perfect the moment is.

I never want it to end.


	7. Mitchie's Birthday Surprise

Title: Give or Take

Summary: He broke her heart. She became a completely different person. Will a new boy be able to change her back?

Disclaimer: I do not own Connect 3, Mitchie, or anybody else in this story except for a surprise guest in this chapter (YAY!)

Author's Note: Here's Chapter Seven. Sorry it took so long! I've been really busy lately with school and stuff. And Halloween, duh =D So I gave you your Nitchie fluff in the last chapter. This one isn't as happy-romantic-gushy, which I hope is okay with ya'll. And I owe you a super long update so…..here it is! Reviews????

Chapter Seven

I don't remember much of what happened after that. I am vaguely aware that I was carried back to the shelter of my own room, too tired to walk alone. I'm pretty sure Nate kissed me lightly before exiting through my window and descending the wall, but I can't be positive. All I know is that now that I'm awake, I wish I was still asleep.

"Miiiiiiiitchie!" My mom chirps, running over to me as I groggily stomp down the stairs after a lame five hours of sleep. Her face is bright and lit up, and for one split second I wonder if she's high on something. Shaking the notion out of my head, I plaster a fake grin on my face.

"Yes, Mommy?"

She doesn't catch on to my sarcasm. "Honey! Guess what?"

I tilt my head to the side and pretend to ponder her question. "What?!" I squeal at last, no idea why she's so excited.

"HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY!"

I freeze. My…birthday? It couldn't be…not yet…….

"Whhhhat????"

She smiles. "It's your birthday! You didn't forget, did you?"

I smile half-heartedly. "N-no, of course not…."

My mom grins. "Good! Because I invited the McArthur's over for dinner. Is that okay with you??"

I actually ponder this for a moment. "The…McArthur's? Uhm…."

I'm not sure how strong the tension will be between Nate and I after last night. The idea of having dinner with him is even kind of scaring me right now.

"Sure." I reply at last, turning back upstairs. My mom makes a noise as if to continue, but decides against it and lets me go. I head up and shut my door, wondering what I should do to pass the time. I spot my running shoes in the corner, and an idea pops up into my head.

Before we moved, I used to run all the time. My mom called me the lightning bolt- she said I was the fastest runner she'd ever seen. I had long come to realize that there WERE people who could run faster than me, but kept running anyway. I know I'm not the greatest person to set foot on a track, or field, or whatever, but I love it anyway. The feel of wind against my face, heart beating in my chest…..

I slip on some shorts and a sports bra, tossing on a tank-top and tying a sweater around my waist before lacing up my shoes. I stick my iPod into its case and Velcro it around my arm. Then, taking one last look around my room, I jog down the stairs and out the door.

I've forgotten how it feels to run. My feet pound against the pavement as I pick up speed, iPod blasting in my ears.

_Another cigarette  
and I'm so bored  
Your words aren't making sense_

I was taken  
But you were waiting  
one more drink  
and I'm convinced

Not one more sound  
Let your hair down  
Take the low road  
No one will know

Whoa ,I feel just like we're taking control  
Of the night  
Whoa, i feel just like we're losing control  
But if you let go then I'll let go tonight

Suddenly, I smash into something and fall to the ground. I hear the crack of impact as my body hits the cement and my earbuds fall out, dangling at my side. I rub the side of my head and sit up, dizzy.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you…." A firm hand grabs my wrist and helps me up. I brush myself off and look up, only to find a pair of big blue eyes staring at me.

"No, no, it's okay." I stutter. It turns out that the person I ran into is _extremely _hot. He's wearing shorts and a t-shirt, but it's tight enough that you can see his muscles built around his body. He has blonde hair that is cut short, almost a buzz cut, but not as dorky as one.

He smiles questioningly at me. "I'm Cam."

I accept his hand and shake it lightly. "Mitchie."

"Look, I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention where I was going." He apologizes. I silence him.

"No, don't worry about it! It's fine." I tell him. He grins awkwardly, and we run side by side for awhile. Up the block, around the neighborhood, down the park, and back again. He tells me a bit about himself. His name is Cam (obviously), he's eighteen, and he lives five houses down from mine. Our feet pound against the pavement in perfect unison, and I'm having such a great time that I don't even notice when we pass my house for the sixth time in a row.

"How long have we been running?" I ask. He pulls out his phone and glances at the screen.

"About three hours. Why? Do you have to be somewhere?"

I take my time deciding whether to tell him about my birthday or not. Finally, I reply, "Well…it is my birthday, and my mom's throwing this party, so…."

He looks disappointed. "Oh, okay. Happy birthday." He lips curl up slightly and I suddenly have this feeling way down inside of me that hurts when I see the sadness cross his face.

"But you could come, if you want." I say quickly. "I mean, to the party. You don't have to bring anything. We're just eating dinner…." I finish. He laughs at my lame attempt to include him.

"I'd like that." He nods, as we stop in front of my house this time. I wave goodbye, and jog down the path before turning around once more and waving again. Then I push open the front door and go up to my room. Looking at my clock, I see that it's already two o'clock. The McArthur's should be coming in a couple of hours. I peel off my sweaty clothes and grab some towels before turning on the shower, water blasting out the nozzle. I step in, letting the hot water flow across my skin, relaxing me instantly. I rub shampoo into my hair, then lather it in conditioner before washing off my body and stepping out. Sighing, I shut off the water and wrap the towel around myself. I can't stop thinking about Cam. He's the complete opposite of Nate- athletic, funny, bright. Nate's so dark, mysterious, and intriguing…that's probably why I like him so much. But after meeting Cam, I'm starting to wonder if I made the right choice.

----------------

Two hours later, I'm dressed in jeans and a blue Lacoste polo (thanks to my mom) as the McArthur's walk in. Even Nate's dressed up, kind of- shirt and tie, but he's still wearing jeans. I laugh at the sight of formal-Nate, which he notices, and glares at me teasingly from across the room. I take this as a sign that things between us are still fine, which makes me breathe a deep sigh of relief. I was so worried things would be awkward, and now that they're not, I can finally stop freaking out and enjoy myself. After all, it is my birthday, right?

We go into the dining room, where my mom has Thai food , my favorite, spread out across the table. I'm just about to sit down when the doorbell rings again.

"I'll get it!" I tell everyone, before running back out to the entryway and opening the door. It's Cam. He's looking even more gorgeous, now that he's cleaned up. Abercrombie polo and jeans, with his hair slightly gelled. Trying not to faint right there, I let him in and close the door. He smiles at me.

"Happy birthday. I didn't bring you anything, 'cuz I didn't know what you'd want…." He smiles apologetically, flashing the most beautiful set of teeth I've ever seen. I grin back at him.

"It's okay. I don't need anything. Besides, you just met me. It's no big deal." I amend, gently touching his arm. He flinches away awkwardely, and I give him a questioning look before leading him into the dining room.

"Guys, this is Cam. Cam, this is my mom, Mrs. McArthur, and Nate." I introduce them to each other, and Cam politely shakes everyone's hand before sitting down next to me, with Nate on my other side. I try to ignore Nate's curious glares, but when I finally peek at him out of the corner of my eye, he's glaring at Cam, who has his eyes on his plate. _Oh, shit…_I think, _god, Mitchie, why'd you have to go and make everything so awkward?!_

My mom, noticing the strange vibe at our end of the table, claps her hands. "Uh, let's open presents! Shall we?"

All of us file into the living room, where I see a small stack of presents sitting on the coffee table.

"You guys, I don't need any presents." I say sitting down on the couch. Nate flops down next to me and drapes his arm over my shoulder.

"It's your birthday, Mitch. Everyone deserves presents on their birthday." I sit there strangely, with Nate's arm around me, trying not to feel guilty about it in front of Cam. I could tell he was a bit caught off guard with the gesture, and to try and make him feel better, I shrug out from under Nate and tear open the first present.

"Oh. Uh…scented candles. Thanks, Mrs. McArthur." I say, setting the colorful ornament on the coffee table. I can tell Nate and Cam are both trying desparately to surpress their laughter, so before they embarrass me, I grab the next present. It's from my mom. When I have all the paper off, I see that it's a brand-new iPod Nano.

"Mom! Thanks!" I chirp, examining the device. It's bright red, my favorite color, and holds up to 2,000 songs. Exactly what I need, a new iPod. Perfect.

I tear open the next two presents with a gracious smile, and when I get to the last, I notice it has no tag. Looking at Nate, I peel off the paper slowly before holding up the gift. It's a brand new skateboard, with my name engraved in Graffiti on the back. I stare it in shock. It's amazing. Probably the best skateboard I've ever had. I hug Nate excitedly before setting the skateboard down and looking up to check on Cam. He seems lonely. Awhile later, after Nate and his mom leave, Cam and I stand by the door awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Thanks for coming." I tell him at last. He stares down at the floor while replying.

"I'm really sorry I made things so weird for you. I didn't know you had a boyfriend…" He trails off. I stop him.

"No, no. Nate is NOT my boyfriend," I practically scream. He looks up at me.

"Really? Cuz it sure looked like it." He turns to the door. "Look, I should go. My mom's probably getting worried-"

Just as he's about to open the door, I grab his wrist. He turns back around, surprised.

"We should hang out sometime." I tell him, smiling gently. He seems torn as whether to say yes or not. Probably thinking about Nate. But after a few seconds, he returns the smile and nods before stepping out onto the front path.

"I'd like that."


	8. Knight in Shining Armor

Title: Give or Take

Summary: He broke her heart. She became a completely different person. Will a new boy be able to change her back?

Disclaimer: I do not own Connect 3, Mitchie, or anybody else in this story except for Cam =] Oh, and Sean. Yep. And Drake, and whatever.

Author's Note: Here's chapter eight. My goal is for this story to be between 15-20 chapters. I hope. If I can hit 13 chapters, I'll be impressed with myself! Anyways, I know a lot of you guys don't like Cam, but I need him right now. He adds drama to the story. I also think Miley Stewart will make an appearance soon =D So…yeah. Oh, and I'm going to be co-writing a Nitchie story with "The Name's Nikki" soon, so check her profile out and review her stories! BTW, this chapter is told mostly from Mitchie's POV except a little bit of someone else's towards the end. Thanks, and enjoy this chapter!!!

Chapter Eight

"Mom, no. It's only mid-August. Don't enrole me in school yet! Please, please, please!" I beg. It's a week after my birthday, and my mom has just told me that I get to start school in ten days! Yippee! NOT.

"Mitchie, school starts soon. You'll attend the local high school, with Nate and his friends. It won't be that bad. You already know a few people, don't you?" She asks half-sympathetically. I sigh.

"I know two people, mom. TWO! Nate and Cam. And Cam's a Senior, so that's pretty pointless." I point out. My mom, accepting her defeat, brushes her hands off on the apron she's wearing. Mrs. McArthur invited her over for some Ladies-Book-Club thing tonight, and for some unknown reason, my mom finds it awkward to show up at somebody else's house empty-handed. She's decided to make some olive-artichoke chip dip or whatever. Like I could care less.

"Fine, fine. But I am taking you to orientation tomorrow. It's very important to me that you're not totally clueless on your first day at a new school." Suddenly, the house phone rings. She motions to me to give her a second, and picks up the phone. "Oh, Cam! Hello there….yes, I'm sure she'd love to. Thanks!" My mom sticks the phone back on the receiver and looks up at me. "That was Cam. He invited you to 'hang out' with him today."

"Did you tell him yes? You'd BETTER have told him yes! Ohmigosh, ohmigosh!" I squeal, running up the stairs to my room. I have to change, put on make-up, wash up. So much to do…"

"Mitchie?" My mom's voice echoes up the staircase. I poke my head over the railing and glare down at her.

"What?!" My voice sounds thin and slivery, like a snake. My mom's face twists up, and her eyes droop sadly. I want to feel some regret for the tone of my voice, but I don't. What is wrong with me?

"I just wanted to tell you to have fun." My mom attempts to smile, but it fails and she turns around and shuffles back into the kitchen. I scowl at her back and go back into my room, glancing around. Everything is either shoved under the bed, in the closet, or laying out on the floor. I open my closet, and before a giant mountain of useless junk can tumble down on me, pull out my favorite shirt and a pair of jeans before backing up the against the door and holding it shut for a few seconds. When I'm sure it's not going to open and everything is going to collapse, I take a few slow steps forward and go shut my door to change. Then, I skip into the bathroom and brush my hair. Running the comb through the thin strands, I briefly wonder what Nate will think if I go out with Cam. Shaking the notion out of my head, I brush my teeth and put on some eyeliner and mascara before catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Perfect.

When the doorbell rings, before my mom can get to it first and HORRIBLY embarrass me, I prance down the stairs and open the door. Cam's waiting there, looking more gorgeous than ever. I smile at him before turning back around. "Bye mom!" I say, and close the door behind us.

"Hey," he says as we walk out to his car. That's one thing that's different about him compared to Nate- he can drive. The sound of it unlocking chimes in my ears, and I slide into the passenger side and onto the creamy leather. The inside is really overdone- the stereo is awesome, the seats are amazing, and overall, the interior is way better than it looks. From the outside, the car looks like an old beat-up Honda, but on the inside…wow.

"Hey. Nice car," I comment as he starts the engine.

"Do you really mean that? Or are you just trying to make me feel better?" He laughs as we pull out onto the road. I scoff.

"I am NOT lying!" I screech. He gives me a knowing look. "Okay, so the outside is horrendous, but I do really like the inside."

"That's more like it," He replies, and we drive in silence for awhile. Finally, I ask,

"Where are we going?"

He turns his head slightly and smirks at me, but keeps driving without a response. At last, we pull up at our destination. When I see the sign, I scream.

"MINI GOLF! OHMIGOSH! I LOVE MINI GOLF! HOW DID YOU KNOW??" I cry. He grins.

"I talked to your mom on the phone last night…and she told me you loved mini-golf." He admits as we walk into the Putt-Putt Palace. Everything about the place is lame, from the paint colors, to the people who hang out there. But I still love it. My dad used to take me mini-golfing all the time, before he left. It's kind of strange, being here without him. It was our thing. You know how dad's take their sons fishing and whatever? Well, that's what mini-golf was to us. It was our fish, and the club was the rod.

"One round for the two of us." Cam tells the clerk, who hands us two clubs and asks us what color ball we want. I look at the choices.

"Orange," I finally decide. Cam takes a blue one, and we head out onto the course. It's a pretty nice day, actually- not too hot, but not freezing cold, either. The course has it's misters going, and I feel the water hit my face like a soft blanket. An hour and a half later, Cam and I finish up the last hole and head back inside. We return our things, and just as we are about to head out, I turn to Cam.

"I'm just gonna use the bathroom," I tell him. He nods, and I walk across the large room to the sign that says "Women's Restrooms." After I've done my 'business' (A/N: Lol) I'm just pushing the swinging door open to go back to Cam when suddenly, a hand grabs me from behind and drags me down. I try to scream, but the person covers my mouth with their hand and pulls me out the side entrance so Cam can't see us. When I catch a glimpse of my attacker, I find a face looks all too familiar.

"Drake!" I scream, my voice muffled by his hand. He laughs coldly, and throws me into the backseat of an old, beat-up Sedan. He climbs in on top of me, and locks the doors behind me. I sit still in horror as he binds my hands up with a thick cloth and shoves me down. I quickly start to shout for help, but his lips cover mine all too soon and I'm helpless. He grabs my face in his hands and kisses me roughly, running his tongue over my upper teeth. I keep trying to turn my head away, but it doesn't work. He grabs another cloth and ties my mouth shut with it, then attaches his lips to my neck and begins to suck. I shriek as loud as I can as tears begin to fall down my cheeks, knowing that I can't stop him. He could kill me if he wanted too. That's how awful and whimpy I am. Suddenly, I become aware that his hand is trailing up the back of my shirt. It's cold, and scaly, and I shiver as he rips the clothing off. I groan and squirm, trying to get his weight off of me, but it's no use. He keeps trailing kisses down my body, and I realize that it's never going to stop. I've been caught.

----------

_Nate's POV_

"Dude. What are we doing all the way down here? I didn't know you liked mini-golf." Sean complains as I hop off my board in front of Putt-Putt mini-golf. He follows suit, and I respond to his question.

"I don't. I called Connie and she said that Mitchie was here."

He laughs. "Oh, so this is for that girl, huh?"

I wack him, and we both laugh as we walk around the back side of the building. I've got no money, so they can't exactly let me in. Guess I'll just sneak around.

"She's not just a girl, Sean. I really like her." God. I sound so corny. This is what Mitchie does to mean. I don't know how, or why, but she just does. Whenever I'm around here, I feel so _not-_myself. But in a good way. It's hard to explain.

"_Ooh, she's not just a girl, Sean,_" He mimics, waving his hands around. "Whatever. Like I give a crap."

We trudge on past some cars, and I notice that there's a person in one of them. Wait, make that people. I can see a blonde head sticking up by the side window, and a girl's brown hair popping up under him. Why do I recognize them?

Then it hits me.

Mitchie.

And…..

Drake?!

_Oh, shit._

Without a second thought, I spring over to the passenger side and pound on the door. Mitchie looks up, and her watering eyes bore into me with enough terror to make my heart break in half. I try the door handle. It's locked. Not pausing to think, I pound me fist into the window as hard as I can. The glass shatters with a sickening "CRACK" as I stick my hand in and unlock the door. Drake, realizing what's happening, tries to shove me away. I throw the door open in and I grab him, motioning for Sean to as well. We drag him out into the middle of the parking lot, and Sean begins to pound him (HARD) as I run back to Mitchie. She's huddled inside the car, wearing nothing but her bra and underwear, tears pouring down her face. I crawl in and embrace her, holding her close to my chest. She buries her face into my chest and bawls her heart out, and I just sit there silently, holding her. Even though she's only wearing her bra and underwear.

---------

_Mitchie's POV_

Nate leaves the car to let me get dressed, and I quietly put my shirt and jeans back on before stepping out of the car. Nate's friend, Sean, is on the phone with the police, holding Drake down with one hand. I laugh slightly at the sight of it, but still feel great and utter stupidity for almost letting Drake win. Nate turns when he notices me, and walks over with his head down. I run to him and throw my arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. He strokes my hair, and I'm pretty relaxed until I remember why I'm really here.

"Where's Cam?" I ask abruptly. Nate remains calm.

"He's inside, getting you something to eat. Don't worry."

He smiles softly down at me, and my insides melt at the beauty of his perfect face. I can't even remember what I ever even saw in Cam. But I do know one thing for sure:

Nate's my knight in shining armor. And he always will be.


	9. Accidents Happen

Title: Give or Take

Summary: He broke her heart. She became a completely different person. Will a new boy be able to change her back?

Disclaimer: I do not own Connect 3, Mitchie, or anybody else in this story except for Cam =] Oh, and Sean. Yep. And Drake, and whatever.

Author's Note: So…It's been a couple months since I updated this….sorry about that! I wanna dedicate this chapter to all of you who have been waiting for me to update!!!! Thanks SO MUCH! Well, my birthday is on Friday =) and as an early present, maybe you guys can get me to 80 reviews? I know it's a lot to ask. But please! I will be SO HAPPY if you do! Thanks!

Chapter Nine

Nate and I had a rough time talking after what happened. I was a little shaken, and he seemed a lot more quiet than usual. Each afternoon, I went to his house, we hung out a little (which usually involved a little more than just 'hanging out') and I came home. That's how it stayed for the next two weeks, until the day finally came…

"It's the last day of Summer?!" I shrieked in shock. My mom drew a giant red slash through the date on her Calender. _September 5__th__. _ My mind was screaming at me. No, no, no!!! Not yet! I wasn't ready to face my new classmates. I screamed and ran up to my room, slamming the door and falling sideways onto the bed and burying my face in the soft pillow. Suddenly, I heard a soft chuckle from behind me.

"Nate! What are you doing here? How did you get in?" I giggled-whispered. He laughed quietly before coming and laying down next to me on the bed.

"The window was open, Mitch," he replied lightly. I quickly pecked his cheek and he stroked my hair lightly, the two of us just laying there, side by side in the early September heat. My entire body felt tingly as our exposed skin touched, and I suddenly knew, with all my might, that this was the moment. Right now.

"Nate," I whispered, looking up into his eyes. He gazed back down at me, trying to figure out what I was suggesting. He sat up silently, surprised.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and scooted closer to him before pressing our lips together. He cupped my chin in his firm hand and kissed me back passionately, our tongues swirling together as one. Softly, Nate trailed gentle kisses down my jaw and to my neck, where he bit into the warm flesh and left his mark. I moaned quietly, and he moved on, satisfied. In moments, both of our clothes were gone, and I let him lead the way. His lips left hot kisses all over my skin, burning holes like wild fire. His first thrusts were soft- easy, he didn't want to hurt me. As the speed increased, we fell into a rhythm, and I screamed as we both came together, perfectly, just like it should be.

---

I wasn't surprised to wake up and find that Nate was gone.

He had never been one with words, especially whenever we went a little too far.

But I was definitely surprised when I sat up and felt my head swimming, almost fuzzy as I got up and wandered into the bathroom. I took a small sip of water and stumbled over to the toilet, where I leaned over and barfed feverishly. The first thing that came to my mind was that I was sick; but I was pretty sure I couldn't just all of a sudden start throwing up with no reason. As I thought about it, head bent over the toilet and hair billowing around my face, the conclusion finally jumped into my head. I couldn't be…no, there was no way, I told myself. Carefully, I pulled open the bottom drawer under the sink and pulled out a test, all the while silently praying that nothing was wrong…

When I finished, I stared down at the white stick in horror. In black, bold, print, the tiny screen read a single mark. The + sign glared up at me like the devil, teasing me and prying at me with all it's anger. I shook the test roughly and looked at it again. The sign still sat there, all by itself, just like me. I felt my eyes begin to water and sting, and I crumbled into the corner of the bathroom, the test sitting on the counter. I couldn't believe it. How would I tell Nate? He would hate me. Probably never talk to me again. And I had to go to school…how would I show my face? What would everyone think of me? They'd just assume I was some sort of slut, who went around hooking up with random guys for fun. The tears flowed down my cheeks like a storm, streaming and running until there was nothing left of me. Just a big puddle, and me, drowned in my own, sick tears.

---

"You're WHAT?!"

That's all I could remember hearing, those two words falling out of his mouth like an atomic bomb. After that, everything turned white, and I felt his strong arms reach out and catch me before leading me back to his bed and letting me sleep. I don't know how long I was out- when I woke up, it was bright, a new day, and I realized that I was probably already late for school.

"School…" I mumbled groggily. I gagged a little bit and jumped up and ran into Nate's bathroom, where I threw up again and collapsed on the floor. When I looked up, my eyes puffy, I saw Nate standing there in shock.

"You weren't kidding," Is all he says. I just stare up into his sparkling brown eyes and nod. "Shit," he mumbles, putting a hand over his face and then running it through his hair. I stare at the floor sadly as he finally mumbles out a response.

"I think you should leave."

Shakily, I stand up and wobble unsteadily down the stairs and out the door. I'm barely halfway across the street when I fall over and begin to sob. _This can't be happening, _I tell myself, _this can't be happening._ The whole time I try to deny it, I can't help but think about this truth. This isn't a movie. This is my life. And it is completely and utterly FUCKED UP.

---

Remember, 80 reviews! And sorry for not updating!


	10. Forgiveness

Title: Give or Take

Summary: He broke her heart. She became a completely different person. Will a new boy be able to change her back?

Disclaimer: I do not own Connect 3, Mitchie, or anybody else in this story except for Cam =] Oh, and Sean. Yep. And Drake, and whatever.

Author's Note: THANK YOU SO, SO, SO MUCH! LaPushPackLover- You are my NEW favorite person! Thank you for reviewing this so much and getting your friends to! 89!!!! HOLY SHIT!!!! Now I KNOW you guys can do it, so 110 reviews for the next chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!

Chapter Ten

"Mitchie, wake up. Somebody came to see you."

I groan into my pillow and roll over, my eyes fluttering open. My mom is standing there, smiling affectionately down at me. I smirk and sit up as she walks out of the room quickly. Who the hell would come to see me right now? I scuffle down the stairs in my torn socks and to the front door, where- whaddaya know?- Nate is standing.

"Hey," he says quietly, eyes glued to the floor. I fold my arms across my chest.

"What do you want?" I hiss. "Have you come to make me feel even more worse about the fact that I'm pregnant with a child you don't give a fuck about?"

Nate grabs my arm violently. "Can't we talk about this somewhere else?"

I sigh. "Fine."

We walk up to my room without speaking and I shut the door loudly behind us. He sits down on the edge of my bed and I sit next to him. The silence continues as he leans over and puts his head in his hands.

"I can't do this." He whispers shakily. I look away.

"That's become pretty apparent."

"No, I don't mean that," he says urgently. "I just mean…this. I can't just come up here, apologize, and think that everything will go back to normal. Because it can't," he places a hand on my shoulder softly. I shrug it off and stare out the window as he pauses, waiting for me to reply.

"I'm listening," I say at last.

He gulps. "I'm not trying to deny the fact that this is my fault. I know it is- partly. All I'm saying is that I think we need to do something about it. An abortion. I don't know, maybe put it up for adoption? It's up to you."

I turn around and look him straight in the eyes. I attempt not to seem weak, or stressed. I need to tell him the truth.

"I'm keeping it. I mean _really _keeping it." My face doesn't move a muscle. He returns my fair gaze without hesitation.

"If that's what you want to do, that's what you want to do. I can't change your mind. But I can," he props my chin up in his hand and leans forward, "tell you that I am not letting you go through this alone. I _won't._"

I can't take it anymore. I break down in sobs as he wraps his arms around me, gently rubbing my back. I cry into his chest and hold onto his shirt like it's the last thing I have left, because it is. He is.

----

As the sun sets and the moon begins to shine through my bedroom window, I hear Nate stand up and walk towards the window. I sit up slightly and look at his profile that is lit up. It's so perfect, I can't stand not having it near me.

"Nate," I whisper. I watch him turn towards me.

"Yeah?" He asks. My breath cracks as I speak.

"Stay. Please."

He hesitates for a moment before coming over and climbing on the bed next to me. I lay cradled in his chest as he strokes my hair lovingly. For once, I forget about everything. My family, school, the baby…all I'm thinking about is him. And how I will never be able to live without him.

"I love you," I say quietly. His hand doesn't stop as it runs across the top of my head.

"I love you, too.

---

**It's short. I'm bored, out of ideas, but I updated! I don't really know where I'm going to take this story. If you have any suggestions, please, please, PLEASE PM me and let me know. Thanks. Review plz =)**


	11. Telling the Parents

Title: Give And Take

Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock, Hannah Montana, etc. Just a few fictional characters.

Author's Note: HELLO, MY AMAZING, WONDERFUL READERS!!!!!!!!! I am BACK! My computer finally got fixed so now I'm able to update! Please review this chapter!!! FYI, this story is going to finish up soon. There probably won't be a sequel, because I'm pretty much out of ideas. Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven

The first thing my mind wanders to a few days later as I wake up is something I've been dreading all summer.

_School._

How can I show up at a new school with a baby inside of me? You don't do that! You just DON'T. Everyone would label me a total loser/slut the minute I arrived. The only thing I could think of was to not go to school- either that, or not have the baby at all. But even just thinking about an abortion made me want to throw up. No, I didn't want to keep or have this baby, but it would feel wrong taking away a life that hadn't even started yet.

Which is why I decided to talk to my mom.

"Hey mom," I said lightly as I entered the kitchen. She looked up from the newspaper and smiled at me.

"Morning, sweetie. How are you?" She asked as I sat down at the kitchen table. I took a deep breath.

"I…need to tell you something," I began, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach. _No, not now, _I pleaded with myself. The nausea settled, and I continued.

"Well, um, I'm…uh, I'm pregnant." I blurted quickly. My mom's eyes narrowed and she grabbed onto the edges of table, her face turning white.

"_What?!"_ She hissed. I took her hand as she sat upright again, her face returning to its normal color.

"I said, I'm pregnant. As in, I'm having a baby. Maybe not actually having it. I don't know. That's why I came to talk to you."

Her forehead creased with worry. "A baby! Who's the father? And how long ago did this happen? You should have told me sooner!"

I smiled reassuringly at her. "It's Nate McArthur. The boy who lives across the street? And trust me, it was very….recent. Maybe a week and a half ago? I'm not sure."

She lets out an exasperated sigh. "Did he hurt you?"

"What? Mom, no! Of course not!" I shrieked. "I love Nate, and he loves me. He would NEVER try to hurt me!"

My mom breathes in relief. "Well, that's good." Then, she glares at me. "But a baby? Mitchie, sweetheart, what in the world were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that Nate and I were in love. We didn't mean for this to happen," I explain quietly. She brushes my hair out of face lovingly and looks me straight in the eye.

"I'm not angry," she admitted. "Just disappointed. But…it's already happened. You said you wanted to ask me something? About…this?" She gestures to my stomach, which is hardly showing at all. I nod and swallow nervously.

"I was wondering what you would think…if I got an abortion?" I ask. She smiles softly.

"I think," she rubs my back soothingly, "That if that's what you want, we'll do it. I'll have to make a few phone calls…" She stands up. "Whatever you think is the best thing to do."

"This is it." I agree, standing up as well. "But…how about we wait to tell Nate. Would that be okay?"

My mom ponders this. "You'll have to tell him eventually. But for now, yes. That's fine."

I throw my arms around her happily. "You're the best mom in the world." My stomach gurgles as I say this. My mom laughs when she sees me turn a slight shade of green.

"I am," she says.

Then I run into the bathroom and throw up.

Another day flies by. My mom spends the hours by calling different offices, seeing if we can make an appointment. Finally, after endless moments of talking and begging, she books me to go in to Crestside Abortion Center (A/N: I have no clue what they call these places. Forgive me for making up this lame name!) for three days later.

For some reason, I am ecstatic. I don't have to have a baby. I don't need to become a teenage mom. I can get rid of this child and get on with my life.

Of course, as my mom and I climb into the car the day of the appointment, Nate shows up.

"Mitch, where are you going?" He asks, greeting me with a kiss. I look down.

"Um…an appointment," I stutter. He looks at me, confused.

"For what?"

I struggle to come up with an excuse. "Doctor," I lie. He stares at me like he knows something up.

"Seriously, Mitchie. What's going on?"

"Nothing," I lie again and attempt to get in the car. He stops me.

"Tell me the truth."

I gaze up at his hurt expression. I hate lying to him. It makes me want to kill myself, seeing his eyes so dreary and his face so pained. I grab his hand.

"Get in the car."

"What? Why?"

I grin at him. "You wanted the truth. Come on."

We pull up to a white stucco building about fifteen minutes later. I hurry Nate inside before has a chance to read the sign. Luckily, no other girls are waiting in the lobby. I walk up to the front desk and give the receptionist my name as my mom and Nate sit down patiently.

"Mitch, where are we?"

I shrug and that's when the doctor walks in.

"Mitchie Torres?"

I stand up. "That's me."

"Right this way." He escorts me down a long hallway into a little room. There's a small bed covered in white paper and tools everywhere- and I mean EVERYWHERE. On the counter, on the chair, on the floor. I ignore the bad feeling in my stomach and lay down.

"This won't take very long," he says, calling in a nurse, "Seeing as you're not very far along yet." I nod weakly and he sticks a needle into the side of my leg. I become drowsy and quickly fall unconscious, just waiting for the pain to be over.

Author's Note: Please review!


	12. Give And Take

Title: Give And Take

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Period.

Author's Note: Here's another wonderful update by me! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST. Then I will start a new story, once I think of a plot! And yes, it WILL be Nitchie. So review, review, review!

Chapter Twelve

"YOU DID WHAT???????????????"

Nate usually calm expression is angry and full of hatred. I stand my ground and look him straight in the eye.

"The baby," I say smoothly, "is gone."

Nate's eyes practically bulge out of their sockets. "So THAT'S what this place is? An abortion center?" He leans in and whispers, "does your mom know?"

I remain still. "Yes."

He slumps back into a chair and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. "You could've told me," he says quietly.

I nod meekly. "I know."

We don't say another word as the three of us- Nate, Mom, and me- climb into the car. We drive-through McDonald's on the way home, and the only words that are spoken are if we want fries with our burgers. We order, but I don't take a single bite. When I look over at Nate, he's staring at the window, consumed in his thoughts. Just looking at him makes me automatically bring a hand to my stomach to feel it. Nothing. I sigh and lean back against the seat, waiting for the awkward trip to be over. The car finally pulls up in front of my house, and Nate mumbles "Thanks" before quickly running across the street to his own home.

"Honey, he'll come to his senses. Don't worry." My mom wraps her arms around me as we walk up to our front door.

"But he won't. Nate doesn't get over stuff easily, mom." My eyes well up and I swiftly take the stairs two at a time until I reach my room. I slam my door and fall face first onto my bed, bursting into sobs. My mom doesn't bother me the rest of the night.

----

Nate doesn't talk to me at all for the next three days. School is approaching closer and closer with every passing second. I go buy my school supplies one day, and the next my mom takes me to the mall to get some new clothes. It feels like I haven't smiled in ages. I'm nothing without Nate. If he doesn't talk to me, I'll show up at school without anyone to walk with, or sit at lunch with. It will be torture. So finally, five days after our fight, I take matters into my own hands and walk across the street to Nate's house.

I ring the doorbell several times, but he doesn't answer. I know he's home- I've been waiting to see if he'll come over for the past few days. He hasn't left the house. I stroll around the corner and unlatch the gate to get in the backyard before wandering over to the tree that stands in front of Nate's window. I jump up and grab a branch and pull myself up until I'm sitting a couple feet from the opening. I latch my leg over the next branch, and the next, until I'm sitting on the front in front of Nate's window. I watch while his back is turned as he pulls off his shirt and puts on a fresh one. I can't help but stare at him. He's so perfect. I _need _him in my life. He's crucial to my survival. Crucial.

I lightly tap on the window and he spins around, startled. Our eyes meet, but he doesn't move. I keep his gaze for the next few minutes, neither of us moving. He takes a single step forward, and for a moment I think he might open the window, tell me he's sorry. That everything will be okay. Instead, his lip trembles as he reaches out and pulls the blinds closed in front of me. I sit in shock, my entire body shaking. How could he do this to me? This wasn't right.

By the time I'm back in my room, I can hardly feel my own two feet. I kick off my shoes and crawl into bed, taking my phone with me. _One last try, _I decide, my fingers clicking across the keys.

**I'M SORRY. WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME?**

I'm about to hit send when I decide to add something else.

**I LOVE YOU.**

I send the message and lay in bed, praying for a reply. The sun sets, and by midnight, there's still no answer. I hug the covers around my body when my phone finally buzzes next to my head.

**I CAN'T DO THIS, **it says. **GOODBYE.**

I feel frozen to the bone. It's really over, I realize. Nate doesn't care about me.

My eyes are about to flutter shut when I receive one last message.

**I LOVE YOU, TOO.**

**----**

Two days later, school starts. The first three weeks whiz by in a blur of kids, teachers, and homework. I eat alone everyday. I don't even bother to try and look for Nate anymore. He doesn't look for me.

Occasionally, I pass him in the hall. He seems to stare right through me, as if I'm not even there.

He made the football team. And won Class President. I even voted for him, although that sounds totally pathetic and dumb. Why vote for a guy who treats you like shit?

I wasn't going to, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just scribbled a check next to his name and put it in the box.

One day, though, I asked to be excused from class to use the bathroom. With my head down and hood on, I shuffled through the hall to the bathroom, staring at my feet. That's why I accidentally bumped into him. Startled, I looked up and was met with his intense gaze.

"Mitchie," my name rolls of his tongue with a new sound of confidence he didn't have before. It takes all of my self preservation not to wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his neck.

"Hey, Nate." I mutter. We stay there a moment, just staring at each other, before he says:

"Well, I gotta go. I told Coach that I'd deliver these papers to the office." He explains. I glance at the stack of papers in his hands.

"Oh. Uh, bye." I resume my fast pace so I don't have to look at him anymore, but he grabs my wrist.

"Mitchie?"

I turn around slowly. "Yeah?"

The corners of his lips turn upward slightly, almost into a smile. "You should've been class president."

He strolls of, leaving me standing there in shock. I manage to yell, "I didn't even run!"

He doesn't turn around, but I can hear him say something as he rounds the corner.

"In my mind, you did."

---

Dun-dun-dun! Sorry if that chapter was terrible. Next chapter is the final!!!! SO REVIEW!!!!!


	13. Epilogue

Title: Give And Take

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Author's Note: Yay! I have more than 100 reviews! I really wanna thank all of you guys who read this story, especially those who reviewed every chapter! Without you, I would've have kept writing this. Also, this is the last chapter. I think it's the longest I've ever written! Please review! And, make sure you set an Author Alert for me because I will be starting a new Nitchie fic soon!!!! P.S. if you want to see Mitchie's dress, click the link on my profile.

Epilogue

Sometimes, you can't find the words to say.

You'll be feeling something so strong, an undeniable emotion, and you can't find the words to describe it. For me, apologizing is one of those feelings.

I couldn't just go up to Nate and mutter, "I'm sorry." That's pathetic. And besides, I didn't do anything. He's the one who broke my heart for getting rid of something that was going to ruin our lives. I did the right thing; at least, I was pretty sure I did. So each day, whenever he passed me in the halls, I couldn't get up the guts to do it. So I went on living my life in my own little bubble.

Little did I know, things might have been going to change.

"Mitchie! Are you almost ready?" My mom yelled up the staircase. I took one last look at myself in the mirror before emerging from my bedroom and descending the staircase. I couldn't even describe the look on my mom's face. It was a mixture of shock and amazement, as far as I could tell. Her mouth dropped open, but eventually curled up into a smile as I came over next to her.

"Honey, you look beautiful!" She cried, hugging me. I laughed, wrapping my arms around her.

"Thanks mom," I murmured. She pulled back and looked at me one last time.

"You don't need a date. You'll capture hearts even if you're by yourself," she encouraged, opening the front door for me. We got into her car and she drove me to the school quickly, a grin plastered on her face the whole time. By the time she pulled up at the hotel where prom was being held, the parking lot was crowded with limos and excited students. I couldn't help but notice how plain and dumb I looked getting out of my mom's car as I scanned the grounds. I waved goodbye to my mom and clutched my bag to my chest tightly, my stomach doing flip-flops as I walked inside. I handed the boy at the door my ticket and walked inside.

It was amazing. A huge chandelier hung in the middle of the room, sparkling. You would've thought it looked too fancy, but it wasn't. Streamers cascaded down the walls, giving the room a birthday party feel. The DJ was busy spinning "Just Dance" by Lady GaGa as I walked over to a chair on the far end of the room and sat down. I had nobody to dance with as I simply examined the crowd. I saw Nick's ex-girlfriend, Miley Stewart, laughing with her friends in one corner and I noticed that Cam had showed up as well. He was dancing with a girl who looked briefly familiar. He looked over at me and I waved. He waved back and led his date over to where I was sitting.

"Hey, Mitchie," he greeted warmly. "This is my girlfriend, Caitlin Gellar."

The girl grinned at me. "I love your dress!" She squeaked. I giggled nervously.

"Thanks," I said quietly. She grabbed my wrist cheerfully.

"Come on, let's go dance!"

She dragged me onto the dance floor just as the song switched to "Candle" by the White Tie Affair. Caitlin and I twirled around for awhile, laughing and giggling as we spun around in the crowd. As the song dragged into a slow ballad, I waved goodbye to Caitlin and made my way over to the refreshment table. I poured myself some punch and went to sit down, enjoying the break from all of the people. Just as I looked over to the door, I watched Nate come in with his friends. He looked bored, almost, as they went over to a table and sat down. He put his head in his hands and his gaze wandered around the room until it fell upon me. I instantly looked down and tried to make myself invisible, but he saw me and walked over.

"Mitch," he said, sitting down next to me. I flushed a bright red.

"Nate," I squeaked, wishing I wasn't so embarrassed. His breath caught in his throat.

"You look…amazing," he whispered. I looked up and smiled meekly.

"Thanks. You do, too," I added for good measure. He stood up and reached a hand out to me.

"Wanna dance?"

I nodded slightly as he led me out to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he place his hands on my waist. We swayed slowly for awhile, not meeting each other's eyes. I didn't look up until a new song came on.

_**Lying in my bed I hear the **_

_**Clock tick and think of you**_

_**Caught up in circles**_

_**Confusion is nothing new**_

"How have you been?" Nate asks quietly. I bite my lip.

"Lonely," I admit. His lips curl up slightly into a grin.

"Me too."

I stare up at him. "You? Lonely? Football captain, class president…lonely?"

He barely does more than nod. "It's weird without you, Mitch."

Gah, there he goes again. Trying to win me back. But wasn't _he _the one who left me in the first place? Because of some BABY that was partly his fault?

"Don't say that," I pleaded. He placed two fingers under my chin and tilted my head up so I was looking straight at him.

"Why not?" He asked in a low voice. I shook my head frantically and spun around, planning my escape.

_**You say go slow**_

_**I fall behind**_

_**The second hand unwinds**_

His wrist catches mine as he stops me.

"Mitchie, wait."

I slowly turn around, my eyes stinging with tears.

"What, Nate? You ignore me for a year and now you want me back? Love doesn't work that way." I say softly, yanking my arm away from his. I quickly start to walk towards the door, and once I make it outside the hotel, I begin to run. I don't know where to, but I just run and run. Pieces of hair fall from my updo that took three hours to complete. Tears are streaming down my cheeks and my mascara is running as the wind blows against me. I hear footsteps pounding behind me, but I don't stop. I haven't made it very far when he grabs me from behind and pulls me back to him. My back is turned and against his chest as I stare out into the warm night air. He brings his arms around my front until his fingers are interlocked with mine.

"What are you doing to yourself, Mitchie?" He murmurs into my hair. I blink once, but don't say anything. He brings my hand, which is in his, up to his lips and kisses it.

"Please, all I'm asking you to do is listen to me."

I stop thinking for a second and stare back at the hotel. I watch the kids coming in and out of my Junior prom, laughing and having a great time. Suddenly, I realize what I've missed out on. Having friends, dating boys, going to football games. I've completely missed out on my high school experience. All because of some stupid fight I had with some guy I met over the summer! Nate rubs his thumb around the palm of my hand. I can hear him breathing into my hair- it's soft and low, as if he's thinking about something too. I turn around slowly and brush a curl out of his face.

"I'm listening," I whisper. He cups my face with his hand and leans down, covering my mouth with his. I can smell his cologne as we kiss, the same cologne he wore over the summer. I smile against his lips and kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. This was how prom was supposed to happen. My mom was right. I was going to capture hearts tonight. But she did forget one thing:

How somebody would capture mine.

_**If you're lost, you can look and you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

_**If you fall I will catch you and be waiting**_

_**Time after time**_

Sometimes, you just have to give your love to someone. Even if you're not sure they're going to love you back. Love is all about taking chances, no matter what the outcome. Yes, your heart may get broken, and at times you might feel like nothing is worth that amount of pain. But you have to keep trying. If you live your life feeling lonely, you'll never discover the things you can do if you do have someone to love. Take a risk. Give your heart to someone. If they take it, then great. And if not, try again. Eventually you will find someone who loves you back. All you half do is…

Give, and take.

----

**TA-DA! That is officially the end of "Give And Take." Did you like it? REVIEW, REVIEW! And again, thank you so much to all those who reviewed! Especially Jasmine, LittleRedOne, .happiness17, LaPushPackLover, and valleygirlxoxo. You guys reviewed so much, you're the reason I kept updating! So thank you!!!!**


End file.
